Torn Apart by the Truth
by LilyAnna Potter
Summary: Sirius never went to Azkaban and he was never a "convicted murderer".Instead, he had gotten married now divorced and now has a daughter mostly about her and the Weasley's . What will happen when she figures out that she's been living a lie?


Torn Apart by the Truth

~~~Summary~~~

Sirius Black never went to Azkaban and has never been a "convicted murderer". He had a daughter named Jessanna Rosealara Black, but he got a divorce with his wife because she had beat and tried to kill Rose (their daughter). What will happen when she meets her mother that she hasn't seen since she was three? She is about to go to Hogwarts.

~~~End of Summary~~~

Chapter 1: Home sweet home

"Dad!" I yelled and dad ran in looking like he was worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing. I just wanted to ask you who is in this picture that I found in the attic." I said, looking at him strangely.

"Oh…well…give me the picture." He snapped and I handed him the picture and waited. My dad and I have strange relationship b8ut we get along because…well…I don't know. I have jet-black hair and dark, dark brown eyes. I'm also very short. I look just like my father Sirius Black. My name is Jessanna Rosealara Black; I go by Rose because if your mother that tried to kill you named Jessanna Rosealara, you would go by Rose too. I have scars all over my body were "mom" tried to kill me…I was beat.

"Oh…that's just me, Peter Petigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin." He explained.

"Isn't Peter Petigrew the one that Voldemort killed, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Go to bed." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Make me." I said and he picked me up…upside down and carried me to my room and put me on the bed walked out and closed the door and I heard it lock. I jumped up and started banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR, DAD!" I screamed.

"Nope. I might if you stop yelling."

"Are you standing outside the door?" I asked. My room is on the third floor.

"Yes." He said.

"Daddy…please…. let me out…" I said a baby voice.

"N—no." He voice cracked.

"Please…I'll be on my best behavior." I said in the same tone. I heard the door unlock and I opened it. "Thank you, Daddy!" I exclaimed through my arms around his neck. Then, I walked away. I walked down the stairs and sat on one of the many couches. There was a knock on the door…which woke up my "grandmother". Dad's mom I don't call her grandma because she is dead and is a painting.

"SHUT YOUR MOTHER UP!" I screamed. All the sound ended and I heard dad open the front door.

"What do you and your herd want?" I heard dad ask.

"I came to ask you something." I heard someone say. Aunt Molly! My Aunt is Molly Weasley. I ran to the front door.

"AUNT MOLLY!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Hey! Jess!" She said and I pulled back; okay…I didn't pull back…dad pulled me back because he does not like Aunt Molly. I had never met Aunt Molly's sons or her daughter. I had only met Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.

"Hi…I'm your cousin." One of her redheaded, freckle faced sons asked.

"Hi…I don't know you!" I exclaimed, then turned to my now silent father, "who the heck is that?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Molly…introduce your…herd." Dad ordered.

"I will point to who is who. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny; in that order."

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, when you say 'in that order' do you mean when I want to say Ron's name I have to start with everyone else's names first and stop when I get to Ron's?" I asked.

"For heaven's sake, Jess! No! When I say 'in that order', I mean, they were born in that order. You are JUST like your father!" She snapped.

"Oh, well, you don't have to snap!" I yelled and started to swear loudly but my dad covered my mouth.

"So, Molly, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"It's about the Order." She whispered.

"You know, I'm not def. I can hear you when your right in front of me and whispering." I said smartly.

"I am about to smack her right in the face." Aunt Molly said and flexed her hand for emphasis.

"Over my dead body." Dad said and forced me behind him.

"Well…I can see I'm not wanted here so I'm going to go play in traffic." I said and started to walk off.

"Okay." I heard dad say behind me. Then I heard, "Hey, wait, a minute."

"_You're an IDIOT_!" Aunt Molly screamed.

"Rose, come here." Dad said and I walked over.

"I wanted to go play in traffic." I said and he glared.

"Take Rufus, Ed, Gerald, and Jane to your room." Dad said, knowing the names were wrong.

"THEIR NAME'S ARE RON, FRED, GEORGE, AND GINNY!" Aunt Molly screamed, violently. "And Percy has to go to."

"Mom!" Percy, the dorkish one, said.

"JUST DO IT, PERCY!" She yelled and we all ran upstairs and out-of-sight. I walked to my room and closed the door, forgetting that more people were behind me, I heard a very loud boom as everyone crashed into it.

"Whoops." I said and opened the door. Ron was at the front and fell in the door.


End file.
